Talk:Fanatic Seraph, Gavrail Eden/@comment-33697216-20171119061506/@comment-31304713-20171204000329
SV: Ridwan for more field. Muriel , Phul , and Azrail are also fine. Depends on what you like, but ones with CB cost can feel bricky to use early on (you know, when SVs matter). Triggers:' 4x Raviel (Heal)' - For CC or SC. 1x Rifros (Stand) - For trigger recycling. 4x Surgery Angel (Stand) '- For BP Rescuing + recycle itself back to the deck. '''4x Nutrient Angel (Crit) '- For unlocking. '''3x Munkar (Crit) - For extra draw. 5 Stands 7 Crits because your Stands can put themselves back to the deck, plus you'd want to be checking Crits on your main phase Rescue(s) and hopefully Stand those units with the Crits on the BP. 6 Stands 6 Crits or 7 Stands 5 Crits can work as well, depending on your preferences. G1: 4x Arakiba (PG) - Free 15000 shield for when you happen to ride Prim vs control decks or Valeos . You can try Remnon and Israfil if you like, but I think this free 15000 shield on Prim ride is more impactful than Israfil's CC and less of a hassle to pull off than Remnon's Rescue even though Remnon is better when you ride old Gavrail. 4x Maalik '- Your main G1 unit, because she Rescues during the BP and can work as an attacker. '''3x Lyla ' - Your G1 with 13000 power, can Rescue during BP and can also work as an attacker. '3x Nakir ' - Stride fodder, allows you to search for either the old or new Gavrail when you need to ride one. G2: '''4x Broken Heart - Power boost for both VG and herself, works well with Gavrail Eden, works well with both MP and BP Rescues. No reason not cap her other than her not being a Rescue unit. 3x Zabaniya - Caller for Maalik/Lyla from the damage zone, 3 is enough as you won't be using her that frequently. 2x Ezezel ' - Another Rescue unit (for Prim's GB2 effect), for when you really need extra units during the BP, as Gavrail Eden already do the BP calling for you. Safe to remove for better future units. '''2x Thermic Shot ' - Extra soul, extra unit for intercepting when Rescuing during opponent's turn, and works well with Arakiba. Lacking in power though, you wouldn't want to call her during your turn unless you have a powered up Lyla to boost her, so only 2 is more than enough. G3: '''4x Old Gavrail and 4x Gavrail Prim G4: 1x Vellator Terminal '- GB8 finisher, nice to have, even though the match probably won't last long enough to use her in this offensive build. The best part of her is the "'up to five" because I'll always deck out if I Rescue 5 with her. Also my personal favorite artwork. '2x Raphael ' - For when you somehow got your whole field locked or can't really call things. '4x Black Seraph Gavrail ' - Fastest finisher, more attacks and power than Eden, if you manage to check Stands. Crits yield less number of attacks with her though. Normally I use her to finish on third stride, when Edens are all used, less Crits in the deck and Stands recycled. You don't really need 4 of her, but I think there aren't better options to run. '4x Gavrail Eden ' - First stride with G-flip, field caller, and power boost. My matches often ends on her second use. Try to CB what you want her to call. G-Guardians: '1x Eleleth ' - G-Guard with soul cost, not a good thing, even her shield is not worth the cost imo, but at least she flips another G-Guardian. '1x Parashel ' - To use when you used all Edens. '1x Oriphiel ' - Easy shield '2x Suriel ' - Rescue for more power during opponent's turn. Go ham.